fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Irakih Vorn
Irakih Vorn is one of the most powerful wizards in existence being in the top ranks of both worlds Sudoxe and Exodus. This is proven by his legendary feat's one of which is single handingly obliterating one of the most powerful Dark Guild's at the time Enur located on Exodus. It should be noted that Enur at the time had control of 40 percent of all existing Dark guilds at the time on Exodus possessing around 800,000 men in a fit of rage after finding out about there involvement in the Phantasm event an attempted genocide of the elf race. He is known throughout the two worlds as the legendary sixth chaos knight Tsunami. Well at least some people know him as that as in the general mind of the public they see Tsunami as a legendary figure a man who mastered a part of nature itself a man of miracles the Slayer of all evil. Due to this very few people know the truth that the legendary Chaos Knight Tsunami is actually a 16 year old first year student currently attending Kamirun magic academy a prestigious and powerful school which happens to be the very first school to incorporate students from both worlds and all races. This all changes however during his second year at Kamirun after becoming the official leader of the Rune Knights a team formed for the Thirtieth Futatsusekai Bisai the tournament between high ranking magic high school teams from both worlds. During this time he gained the name Golden Azure for his actions during the tournament becoming famous world over. Not only that but after winning this tournament and averting the Asterisk Plan directed by Mr.Z the leader of Xevon a powerful Dark guild fromb oth Exodus and Sudoxe. All of this combined with the fact that his secret identity as Chaos Knight Tsunami also being revealed quickly afterwords his life became in his own words "A Living Fame Hell" Appearance Irakih has blue hair down to his neck, golden eyes, and has straight hair and bangs. He is usually seen wearing his school uniform. Personality Irakih at the surface acts like a cold young man who would rather live his days alone in solitude without anyone interfering this is the result of his training as an AMS assassin who are trained to become emotionless killers. In truth Irakih is actually a very kindhearted person, who can sympathize with others as he is unusually sensitive to other people's despair. Irakih also possesses a strong will and a willingness to forgive others. This is proven when he continuously stood up after repeatedly taking the attacks of Soahc a powerful chaos element dragon ranked in the top ten of the dragon species. This is also proven when he easily decided to forgive Sera for erasing everyone's memories of him and having his friends try to kill him during summer break. Another important part of his personality is his work ethic he will press on to complete the mission despite great personal risk to himself in one instance his very existence was in danger yet he continued the mission to assassinate Victor D. He is also a very charismatic gathering many people around him and befriending them no matter who they are. Some of these people include a Vampire princess,Tech wizard master,Wizard Saint and a Beast clan princess do note these are just a small fraction of the people he has met and befriended throughout his life. He is also a natural leader able to lead a team filled with very unique people after just meeting them to fight a group of Monsters. These traits are what caused him to be picked as the leader of the temporary team Revolve and more importantly the official tournament team Rune Knights. Synopsis Equipment 'Water God Body/Water God Grimoire' Water God Body/Water God Grimoire Story ''' Before the beginning there was one entity a being with no name it possessed almost infinite power yet had no use for it. This entity was always submerged in an endless void trying to find anything other than him that existed. Unfortunately no matter where he looked no matter how long he looked he always found nothing. That was until it had an idea a way to finally find something with existence. If there was truly nothing else in existence other than it. It would just have to create things with existence from that single idea everything was born the stars the world the universe and most importantly living being's animals and humans created with its power. It was overjoyed. Unfortunately even for an almost Omnipotent being creating the universe took a massive toil on it. Realizing that it would soon have to disappear it decided that it wanted to be a part of this universe and interact with It. It then decided the only way for that to be possible is to merge with the universe itself unfortunately It was faced with a problem if he disappeared who would keep the universe in check. After much thought It finally decided to split parts of its self to keep the balance of the universe that would disappear without it's guidance. From that decision the eight gods were born. Horitsu the God of Order, Konton the God of Chaos, Kira the God of Light,Yami the God of Darkness,Kasai the God of Fire,Mizu the God of Water, Chikyu the God of Earth and finally Kaze the God of Wind. After there creation he gave an order to the eight gods to not only keep the balance but also each create their own race just as he created the humans and animals to walk alongside them. Horitsu using the power of order created the Sentinels beings tasked with the job of keeping order in the universe. Konton using the power of chaos created the Slenitnes tasked with bringing the chaos needed for balance in the universe. Kira using the power of light created the Angels beings built to spread the power of the element light. Yami using the power of darkness created the Devils a race made to spread the power of the element darkness. Kasai using the power of fire created the Phoenix's beings meant to spread the power of the element fire. Mizu using the power of water created the mermaids beings meant to spread the power of the element water. Chikyu using the power of earth created the Dwarfs meant to spread the power of the element earth. Kaze using the power of wind created the Harpies meant to spread the power of the element wind. After the eight gods created their own respective species It spoke its last words before its merging"You are all my children just as everything in here is my child and as your parent I give you the task to keep the balance and to guide your species to their best possible point but always remember you are not omnipotent there will be things you even as gods cannot do at that moment trust in your creations your children to help you" After saying this it dispersed in an explosion that wracked the newly born universe its essence spreading throughout the universe becoming one with it. From that point the eight gods worked together following Its command developing their respective species to there best point each species gaining their own cultures and way of life. This continued on for ten thousand years that was until it happened the event known as the First Cataclysm Breaker occurred. It is an event that would be remembered for years to come. This event was caused by one thing forbidden love between two people forbidden by laws set in the beginning of the world. The human king Iron and the mermaid queen Italiya who after falling in love with each other had a child a half mermaid and half human named Saisho the first hybrid between races. This action caused a war that spanned the ages in an instant after this fact was discovered be all the gods. This action was seen by half as a disaster something that should never have happened they were the four gods Horitsu the Order God,Konton the Chaos God,Yami The Darkness God and Kasai the Fire God. There was however a half that welcomed this change who thought that this was just the type of event needed to bring everyone closer they were Mizu the Water God Kira the Light God,Chikyu the Earth God and Kaze the Wind God. They then held a tribunal for Iron and Itayla to decide what would happen to them and more importantly there child Saisho. The Tribunal started as a Civil affair but eventually it got more and more heated until Horitsu in a fit of anger attacked Itayla and Saisho apparently disintegrating them as they disappeared in an explosion of Azure. This single action caused by a temporary fit of anger spelled the start of an event that would change history. After all the gods realized they were split in half and that it was useless to talk things out in the tribunal anymore as Horitsu had already apparently killed two out of the three meant to be judged they all took the only action possible at the time and that was War. This war was called the Genocide war an event so important it changed history forever. On one side was the combination of four races Sentinels,Slenitnes,Devils and Phoenix's led by the god's Horitsu,Konton,Yami and Kasai respectively. On the other side however was the combination of five races Human,Mermaid,Harpies, Dwarf and the Angel race led by the god's Mizu,Chikyu, Kaze and Kira respectively except for one species who had no god the Humans they were led by King Iron who was bent on revenge after the supposed death of his lover Itayla Queen of the mermaids and Saisho. After 500 years of this bloody and horrible war the original majestic nine species's degraded into shadows of their former selves. Three of the original species's the Sentinels,Slenitnes and the Phoenixes came to the point of near extinction. Three of the original Species's the Mermaid's,Dwarf's and the Harpies fell to just a quarter of there original amount. And finally the last three species the angels,devils and humans were each reduced to around a tenth of their original amount. The eight gods along with the current ruler of the Human race Vasal realized the war would soon destroy all of the races and that they had to stop it once again joined together. Unfortunately they all realized stopping the war would not be an easy feat as the hatred between the two sides could not be healed just like that. They then made a decision that the only way to stop this war was for one side to win the war. Agreeing they each announced to all the races on the earth that they were to fight to finally end this war and that the last god standing would determine what happened. This fight was called the Nine days of Broken Fate ending to the surprise of many with the victory of the human king Vasal. However unknown to the races the eight gods and Vasal had already determined which one should win and that one was Vasal. This decision was made on the basis that unlike them and there races the humans had no god and while this may be seen as a weakness the eight gods saw it as strength they saw humans as a free species unrestricted by the rules put on the other eight. They all had an idea then what would happen if there species was also unrestricted by the laws the gods made that's when they made a plan. The plan was for Vasal to "Kill" them of course they knew that as gods they could not permanently die and would eventually return not only that but if even one of them died the universe could no would be destroyed due to there absence. So they decided to be both alive and dead at the same time.This can be achieved by separating there existence into 4 parts the Mind,The Soul,The Body and The Power each part taking different forms. To achieve this the gods made a weapon with this ability they called it Fengeqi the sword of separation.After the nine days of broken faith Vasal hid the 32 god artifacts formed from the eight gods four parts around Exodus putting them in places where only the most powerful and worthy would ever find them. As stated before the God artifacts are the manifestations of four pieces of the gods There Mind,Soul,Body and Power. The Mind takes the form of a Magic Grimoire the basic ability all of them have is to posses all the knowledge the god has which basically means all the knowledge of there respective magic and any related magic from the past,present and future. The Soul takes the form of a unique artifact different for each god a basic ability each one has is amplifying someones magic to there limit and then some if wanted. The Body is reincarnated throughout the ages each one taking the shape the its based of looks like. The special ability anybody with the body has is basically unlimited potential and major aptitude for the magic and any other related magic the God there body is part of knows. Finally the Power part takes the form of a unique artifact that when used has the basic ability of boosting someones magic by at least 100 and is made out of Kamimet the strongest materiel known to man. IT SHOULD BE NOTED THAT EACH PART ALSO HAS SPECIAL FEATURES UNIQUE TO THEM. '''Water God Grimoire Abilities The Water God Grimoire is an extremely powerful grimoire which is one of the four parts of Water God Mizu. The Water God Grimoire is not just a simple grimoire only filled with knowledge and spells. The grimoire possesses massive magical power equaling roughly a quarter of the magical energy Water God Mizu possessed and as she is god that is quite a lot equaling the magic power of at least 100 S class mages which Irakih can hold at will though with limitation that if he uses to much then his body has a high possibility of breaking down. It is also worth to note that the Water God Grimoire also recovers its magical energy on its own. The Water God Grimoire can either be read from as a regular grimoire with it acting as a book on magic which due to its nature has anything you would ever want to know about water magic and anything related from past,preset and future. Of course it can also be used as a weapon akin to a magic staff due to its unique nature amplifying Irakih's power by at least ten allowing his spells to take on a much more massive and destructive power. One of the special features the Water God Grimoire possesses is allowing you to summon any creature affiliated with the water element with it as long as you have the required magical energy using itself as a replacement for the required mediums. 'Water God Body Abilities' 'Hyokai' Hyokai Story Hyokai is a prototype weapon created during the Sudoxe and Exodus war that was given to Irakih by the leader of the Chaos Knights Amagam the Chaos Knight of Order when he joined the Chaos Knights at the age of 12. The Hyokai is a M Tech Saber the first of its kind. Despite being the first M Tech Saber created it's considered to vastly superior to most modern day M Tech Sabers. In the Hyokai's base/sealed form it possesses a gold hilt taking the form of a typical giant sword. The Hyokai is crafted from lacrima and orichalcum possessing a bit of a futuristic look. When in its unsealed form it looks vastly different becoming something similar to a katana. It posses a black back end there is no hilt in its place a gold ornament its blade the color of azure silver Hyokai Abilities The Hyokai comes with many functions which give the wielder many advantages in combat. Like with all M Tech weapons in the Origin Project, it has a small piece of lacrima at its core. One reason for the Hyokai's fame is that it is well known that its blade can cut through nearly any substance that it comes in contact with this includes spells casted by other mages due to being made out of orichalcum. The Hyokai posses a high magic output even in its sealed form. The sealed Hyokai is capable of using 25 percent of Irakihs full magical power. While this might not sound impressive considering that Irakih has near inexhaustible magic power it is quite a feat. The unsealed form of Hyokai is vastly more powerful than its base form. The magical output is much greater than before estimated to be about five times more powerful making it capable of taking the full brunt of Irakihs magical power and more. Due to this Hyokai is extremely powerful easily outclassing both mass small-scale and mass medium scale magical weapons along with most mass high scale magical weapons in general. This is seen when it destroys a hundred layers of various magical defenses with ease set by high level mages. This is also seen when Irakih using the Hyokai's basic ability alone stopped a high-level military class spell with little effort. Vahal and Lahav Vahal and Lahav are Irakih's M Tech guns which are designed to rapidly fire bullets created with magical power. While not a one of a kind weapon it is customized for his personal use. Vahal and Lahav both resemble simple black handguns. Due to the bullets being created by magical energy Vahal and Lahav never have to be reloaded. Vahal and Lahav have three charge levels the higher the charge the more magical power and time it will need from Irakih. The charge levels are showed by glowing different colors. The first charge is red the second yellow and the third is green. Vahal and Lahav have the ability to manipulate space allowing him to open wormholes to direct his shots. Vahal and Lahav bullets have the ability to ricochet off surfaces if wanted. Vahal and Lahav are each powerful weapons with bullets capable of tremendous damage. The first charge posses the power of a low class spell the second charge possess the power of a middle class spell and the third charge possess the strength of a high class spell capable of easily destroying a huge building. Vahal and Lahav is capable of using the recoil from its shot to enhance his mobility in combat. Powers and Abilities 'Ways of Combat' Unsorted Hand to Hand Combat In battle Irakih is widely known for his extremely powerful water magic and master swordsmanship. This does not however mean he is horrible at hand to hand combat. Quite the contrary while Irakih does not frequently use hand to hand combat he has enough ability with it to be able to temporarily hold his own against masters. Irakih's style does not focus on crippling one hit kill blows but instead delicately guiding his opponents into showing their weak points. His style consists of him acrobatically spinning,leaping around, flipping and jumping. He utilizes multiple rapid attacks instead of the typical strong slow hit blows. This is due to the fact that while he does have enhanced strength his most powerful physical ability is his immeasurable speed. By using the force generated when he uses his speed his blows are enhanced by many times making his blows highly damaging. Not only that but due to his speed he is capable of doing 100 punches in a single second. Due to his speed and acrobatic nature he has been able to engage in midair confrontations, leaping at his foes and bombarding them with a barrage of kicks. Due to his attuned combat sense gained from his training as an AMS assassin. He has the ability to block and even counter-attack assaults from behind without the need to turn his back.It should be noted that while chinese kenpo does not exist in universe his style is very similar this is shown as his style focuses on using minimal movement and perfecting it so it can show maximum effect and extreme speed. However his true power in hand to hand combat is only revealed when he utilizes his Dragon scale armor Nagi. When using Nagi his blows power are multiplied by ten becoming far deadlier. Not only that but due to the fact that it is made of dragon scale it is almost unbreakable with only the strongest beings able to damage it even with magic he can lose all his cautiousness and bombard the enemy with his full attack force without worry of damage from counter attacks. Grandmaster Swordsmanship Physical Abilities Monstrous Strength Irakih during his time with the AMS was forced by the trainers to train almost every single moment one example of his training is him using large boulders to train his strength with then getting bigger anytime he manged to crush one. This training granted Irakih monstrous strength enhancing his muscles. One aftereffect of his training is his body becoming very resistant giving him enough strength to be able to carry large monsters with no effort. Irakih's strength however is commonly shown through his swordsmanship. While Irakih's swordsmanship is usually depicted as a run and hit style especially when he uses Hyokai's unsealed katana form it has a considerable amount of its hidden strength released. Irakih has been shown to be able to easily cut through limbs when necessary. He is capable of destroying anything in a one mile radius with one swing of his blade along with creating powerful shock waves of air. His punches have enough force to shatter a small brick building along with a M Tech Bot combined. similar to his punches, that produce similar destructive feats. He has been shown to be strong enough to knock out people with normal durability with a simple tap. Irakih's leg strength is also strong enough to be able to jump multiple stories in a single bound. Magical Abilities Near Inexhaustible Magical Power:Irakih is one of the strongest mages in existence which comes as a big surprise to many many people due to his age. His magical energy output is something to feared as stated by the Wizard Saints'.' Irakih's magical power is extremely powerful who's only equal is the magical energy possessed by his sister. His efficiency with his magical energy is extremely high. This is proven when he casts a extremely powerful spell using half of the magical energy one would typically use. His magical power is stated feel like a infinite ocean so powerful it causes people to sweat just by being in his presence. Magical Aura: '''A Magical Aura is what is the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't a spell which most mages use for intimidation. An aura depending on how much magical power it has compared to the relative surroundings holds considerable pressure. Also while most magical aura's function the same way if a mage with considerable strength uses it it may adapt traits that the specific mage posses. Irakih is shown to be able to keep his magical aura repressed so it won't harm his surrounding's and innocent people. '''Magical Energy Control: Amazingly despite his near inexhaustible magical power Irakih has shown extreme precision when utilizing it bringing out the full power of any spell with no waste. In fact he has often been mistaken for only possessing a small amount of magical energy. Assorted Magical Abilities Telekinesis:Telekinesis is a common ability known to most mages. Telekinesis allows the mage to move physical matter with their mind. Telekinesis is the act of utilizing and manipulating the ethernano from the surroundings. Most mages use telekinesis by visualizing the movement of the matter. Some examples of telekinesis is pulling objects toward yourself or pushing them away. Another example is disarming enemies by pulling their weapons or better yet the enemies themselves controlling them at will. Irakih's telekinesis can use enough pressure to bend a orichalcum bar into a circle and paralyze enemies' movements completely. He can lift several objects many times his own size and weight as both a massive mass one example is him creating a ball of objects weighing at least 30 tons. Irakih while not mastering telekinesis has enough ability to control certain magic such as any type of energy blasts. Water Magic/Hydrokinesis Water Magic/Hydrokinesis:Hydrokinesis while to most people seem like an evolution of water magic after gaining mastery over it its is actually quite the opposite as water magic is actually derived from Hydrokinesis. Hydrokinesis grants the user the ability to manipulate any form of liquid and related materials using thoughts and emotions alone. Hydrokinesis is considered the origin of all water magic and is the magic that Water God Mizu uses and mastered. Hydrokinesis gives the user dominance over the water element capable of manipulating, generating and absorbing water in any way possible. It is said that Hydrokinesis is gained through complete mastery of water magic. It is said that Hydrokinesis the power of absolute dominance over water is much greater and powerful compared to any water magic type even that of a slayer magic.Irakih can use Hydrokinesis is several ways one of which is exerting his magical power from his body and using it to generate water by either creating it with his magical energy or gaining the water from the atmosphere. Of course Irakih is also capable to manipulate secondary sources of water. While to some it may seem that Hydrokinesis was much weaker than other forms of primordial magic such as Pyrokinesis or Aerokinesis this is not the case since the world has a vast amount of water for one to control and Hydrokinesis is vastly more versatile than most primordial magic. Irakih has shown time and time again that he possess absolute mastery over water to the point only the god of water herself could hope to match him. He has gotten such mastery that he can control anything with a trace of water within it even another mages water magic and more importantly the body itself. Irakih is shown to be capable of manipulating the volume,thickness and pressure of water to the point where it can cut diamonds. Irakih however generally uses his control over water to cause blunt damage by using large amounts of liquid giving him the ability to instantly defeat the opponent with a simple knock out. Irakih has also been shown to control water constructs such as Water Hands or Water Stairs. Not only that but with his absolute mastery over water he is able to drain the water from anything that touches any part of his body he has even be shown to be able to do this from a far distance. When draining water Irakih can use the drained water to enhance his own Hydrokinesis considerably. His lungs have also been changed to enable him to breathe underwater with ease. Some secondary abilities he has gained from his Hydrokinesis is a type of healing by accelerating someones regeneration speed by inputting his magical energy into the person's body in order to induce healing by accelerating someones natural healing. He has even been shown to use this ability on himself when injured however rarely that happens. Another secondary ability is apparent invisibility by redirecting light. 'Water Turn:'Water Turn is a skill gained through the mastery of water magic and achieving the power of Hydrokinesis. Water Turn allows Irakih to turn into several liquid states such as liquid, solid and gas at will. 'Water Gun:'Water Gun is a beginner water magic spell which any water magic user should now. To activate the spell Irakih mimics the shape of the gun with his hand then she generates as much water as hhe wants depending on the situation and compresses it as tightly as he can. He would then fire the Water Gun resulting in most cases as an attack possessing tremendous speed and force. The Water Gun is capable of pircing through almost all magical defenses and alloys like they were made out of nothing.